


All in a Day's Work

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitute, Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe owns a ranch near Las Vegas where he and his 'studs' work as Male Escorts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written with [Lucas](http://verito295.livejournal.com/)

I run up the stairs lightly and knock on Lucas' door. He opens it dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans that look like they've been painted on. I force myself not to stare at his chest and focus on his delicious deep, brown eyes instead. Oh that doesn't help! "Lucas," I start. "I have a client coming tonight who likes to watch. I need someone to help me put on a show for him. Are you going to be free?" I hope he is. All my guys are good looking, but there's something about Lucas. I want this chance even if it is only make believe and only for tonight.

\---

I've been at the ranch for nearly a year and the sight of Joe still throws me off and sends me for a quick tour of my own private paradise. The man is impossibly gorgeous in a rugged sort of way; his smile, though rare, could light up a room and it makes my heart jump and my cock twitch every time I see it. As soon as I hear his words I jump at the chance to at least get a night with him, client or no client. The rest of the guys told me he tends to avoid relationships with us 'studs' so I might as well take what I can. "Sure, no problem. One of my regulars cancelled on me tonight, something about his kid's recital he had forgotten, so I'm all yours," I say with a wicked grin.

\---

I keep my face impassive when he grins at me, but it's a real effort. Damn, the kid is sexy and he's fun to be with too. "Great," I say with a quick smile. "We're going to be in the blue room. He'll be here about 8, so you need to be there a bit before." I can't resist grinning at him and adding, "Make sure whatever you wear comes off easily, I'd hate to damage anything."

\---

I laugh and nod. "Will sure do boss, I wouldn't want any of my hard earned possessions to be ripped off my body." I watch him as he walks gracefully back down the stairs and can't help but stare at his tight ass; I bet the man could break something with those muscles. I walk back into my room and pick my best outfit for tonight, a warm brown silk shirt so tight I can see my own nipple rings and a pair of leather pants that hug my ass tightly but flow smoothly around my legs. Satisfied that I look good enough to eat, I turn on the TV and kick back watching the latest episodes of Cold Case and House recorded on my DVR.

\---

I get changed for my date in record time. Faded jeans that are baby soft and mould themselves to my ass, a white t-shirt that fits just right and a black shirt, open over the top. I stroll down to the room and Lucas is already there. I smile at him and we wait in silence for the client to arrive. I don't trust myself to try and make small talk and Lucas seems equally lost in thought. When the client is shown up, I shake his hand and he settles in a battered armchair with a drink. I turn the lights down lower and beckon to Lucas.

\---

I can feel myself grinning like the proverbial cat that ate the canary as I use my best sexy walk with a little extra ass wiggling to move until I'm standing in front of Joe, my head tilted to one side and a sexy smirk on my face. "Hello stranger, anything I can do for you?" I hook my thumbs in my front pockets and arch my groin teasingly closer.

\---

Damn, he's good; no wonder he gets so many repeat customers. I smile slowly. "Oh I'm sure I can think of something," I purr. I lean down and tease his lips with my tongue. "Tasty!"

\---

I barely manage to suppress a moan; Joe tastes so good I could very easily become addicted. With a slight grin I grab the fitted white t-shirt he's wearing and I pull him closer, slipping my tongue past those lusciously full lips and starting to explore his mouth. After a few moments I pull back and purr sexily, "Now, that is tasty."

\---

I laugh delightedly and push him onto the bed, following him down and covering him with my body. I lean down and run my tongue around the shell of his ear. "What would you like to do first, Lucas? Maybe get me out of these clothes?"

\---

I wiggle as I try to get as much of his hard body pressed against mine. I lean closer and nibble on a soft but full earlobe. "Less clothes sounds good, no clothes sounds more like my kind of plan." I wrap one leg over a firm thigh and at the same time bring my hands to his shoulders, slowly pushing the black shirt off and keep moving lower still until they come to rest on that deliciously tight ass. After squeezing it a few times I use my leg as leverage and roll us over so that I have him pinned under me now.

\---

I groan when he squeezes my ass and then he rolls us over, so I start doing some exploring of my own. I run my hands over the silk of his shirt a few times and then tug it over his head. I keep running one hand over his back and slip the other between us to tug on one of the nipple rings.

\---

I moan and arch into his touch when he sends pleasure shooting down to my cock that, by now, is standing proudly and struggling to escape its leather prison. With a grin I start slowly moving lower along his body, rubbing myself against him along the way until I finally come level with his crotch. The old faded denim outlines his cock beautifully and I can feel it jumping against my skin when I rub my cheek against it. I unbutton his jeans and then grab the metal zipper with my teeth, pulling it down teasingly slow.

\---

I moan loudly, knowing our client will enjoy it. Inside I'm thanking God that I'm older and more experienced or I'd be at risk of losing it totally. I tug on his hair with one hand. "Are you going to suck me, kid? Let me slip between those pouty pink lips of yours and get me nice and slick so that I can take that tight hot ass of yours?"

\---

I grin as his cock springs free from his confinement. "I was thinking more along the lines of fucking your ass with my tongue until you're begging me to take you," I purr loud enough for the client to hear. "But for that I would need to get you out of this." I say with a grin as I tug on his pants. "Want to help me?" I whisper sultrily before licking the head bobbing in front of me like a tasty lollypop.

\---

I thrust up into his mouth, still tugging on his hair. His words make me hot, but it's not what I have planned. I've been fantasizing about Lucas ever since I hired him and I'm not leaving this room without sliding into that gorgeous ass of his. I groan again and thrust up once more before flipping him over again. "Maybe next time, kid," I say with a grin. I lean down to tug at the nipple ring with my teeth. Too quietly for the client to hear I whisper. "I mean that, if you want to continue this later. Alone."

\---

His touch makes me cry out again and I nearly miss his words. As if I would let that chance pass by me. I wrap my legs around his waist and thrust up, feeling his cock slide against the smooth leather of my pants. As soon as I recover my breath, I whisper back, "You better not be kidding because you'll find yourself with a lapful of sexy, little, old me, whether you like it or not. Or better," I add with a wicked grin. "More like an assfull!" I cover the chuckle I can feel bumbling up with a long slow and wet kiss, exploring every inch of that sexy mouth before pulling back gasping for air.

\---

When he pulls back I chase his tongue back into his mouth, savouring his flavour. Looks like he's interested in me in more than a professional sense. I try and keep the grin off my face. Suddenly all I want is the show to be over so we can be alone. I rub against him and start kissing my way down his body until I have to pull back to open his pants. Leaning down I breathe deeply and then slowly take his cock into my mouth.

\---

I let out a long whimpering moan, partially for the benefit of our client and partially because Joe's mouth is so hot it could melt steel. I bring my hands up to card my fingers in his hair and as I close my eyes I can believe for a moment that we are alone. I'm halfway tempted to get this over with quickly but we are both professionals and, I think with a grin, we'll still have the entire night after the client is gone. I thrust gently into the hot furnace and moan loudly again when I rub my thumb over the lips wrapped so tightly around me. "I thought you said something about fucking me?" I say with a hoarse voice.

\---

I moan around his cock and then pull back. "There's plenty of time for that once I've made you scream." I blow over the head of his cock and then suck on it again. Remembering something he said after a session with one of his clients, I gently scrape my teeth along the hard length and have to hold his hips down hard as he tries to levitate off the bed. I make a note to do that again later and slide one hand into his too tight pants to stroke his balls.

\---

I cry out at the over stimulation and my brain goes blank for a moment. I catch myself in time before some seriously loud expletive can make it past my lips but I'll have to remember to return the favour for this later. I spread my legs wider without even realizing it, his touch just making me hot for more. "You are still way too overdressed gorgeous," I say with a soft growl as I pull his tight t-shirt over his head.

\---

I grin at him and get off the bed, kicking my shoes off and then slowly peeling my jeans off. "Better?" I ask with a raised eyebrow, making sure our client gets a good view of my ass as I crawl back onto the bed. "Your turn," I add. I pull Lucas' shoes off and then set about getting him out of his incredibly tight pants, not that I don't appreciate the way they look on him but he'll look better naked.

\---

I would definitely be a lot more help if I wasn't distracted by the amazingly sexy man kneeled at my feet. I finally snap out of it long enough to wiggle a little and my pants come off, my cock bobbing free and begging for attention. I kneel up and push Joe back on his haunches, straddling his lap, thrusting against his hard cock and squeezing his tight ass again before running my fingers along the inviting valley.

\---

I scrape my nails down his back and nibble on the joint of neck and shoulder as he rubs against me. I can't help pressing back against his fingers. God I hope I get to feel him inside me later, but for now ... I tug on the nipple ring again and claim his lips in a possessive kiss. I gently smack his tight ass. "All fours, kid. I want to explore this sexy little ass."

\---

I moan loudly and wiggle my ass back to give the client a good eyeful before nibbling on Joe's earlobe gently. I wish I'd be able to see him as he moves inside me but hopefully later I will. One last suck on the full earlobe and then I move back and turn around on all fours so that our client has a completely unobstructed view. I honestly wouldn't mind having a tape of this if tonight is the only thing I get; it would make for some really mind blowing jerking off material. As I look back and wiggle my ass I grin invitingly at Joe.

\---

I groan softly and lean down to nip at one firm ass cheek. I hope this won't be the only time I get to do this but if it is I'm going to make damn sure Lucas won't forget me. Spreading the cheeks, I run my tongue along the shadowed crack. At first I don't even pause at his entrance, just slide my tongue over it repeatedly until he is pushing back, wordlessly begging for more. I run the tip of my tongue around the pucker before slipping it inside briefly. Then I pull back and blow a stream of cool air over the damp flesh making him twitch and moan. Smiling I slip it past the muscle again and start rhythmically thrusting it in and out. I want to hear him moan and beg for more, even if the sounds are more than likely for the benefit of our watcher.

\---

Groaning loudly I push back, the first needy whimpers falling from my lips, and none of them are aimed at our observer. I know I'm good but Joe is slowly frying my brain and making me wish that's what he did on a daily basis. With an evil grin I push back against that maddening tongue and moan hoarsely. "Come on Joe, I thought you said you were going to make me scream?"

\---

I bite back a laugh. His smart mouth is one of the many things I love about him. I keep thrusting my tongue into his ass to keep him distracted and grab one of the tubes of lube I secreted around the room earlier. As quietly as possible I flip the cap and squeeze a ribbon of the gel onto my fingers. Pulling back with one last nip at that sexy ass I coat my fingers and without warning thrust two of them into him.

\---

I cry out and clench my muscles around the thick fingers buried inside me, pushing back and trying to get more of that wonderful stretchy feeling. The man is going to drive me insane and I won't regret a single moment of it. I squeeze Joe's fingers tightly again before starting to move, fucking myself as loud moans escape from my lips.

\---

He looks so unbelievably sexy, fucking himself on my fingers, although I can think of something I'd rather be fucking him with. I rake my fingers over his prostate and he cries out. The sexy little sounds escaping him seem to be going directly to my cock and I'm so hard it hurts, but I'm going to make this last if it kills me. I add a third finger while reaching under him to stroke his cock.

\---

I whine and push back hard, letting his nails scrape over my prostate and pulling a loud strangled cry from my lips. With a low growl I turn back and squeeze tightly around the invading digits. "Are you going to be selfish and keep that delicious cock all to yourself, handsome, or do I actually get to have some?" I purr at him. I want him now, our voyeur is already getting enough of a show and then I want to drag Joe back to my room and spend the rest of the night fucking like bunnies.

\---

"Impatient, Lucas?" I grin and pull my fingers out, lining my cock up with his ass and pushing just the head into his body. I freeze, trying to get hold of my own control so I can make this last.

\---

I'm about to answer his question, but my breath is completely sucked away by the large cock stretching me wide open and my words are lost in the strangled moan which appears to be the only sound I am able to conjure up at the moment. I feel him stop but everything in my being is screaming for more so I push back hard, a harsh cry ripped from me as several inches of Joe's hard flesh bury deeper inside me.

\---

Oh God. I can't help but moan loudly when he takes more of me in. I start thrusting gently, pulling out then pushing further back in until I'm all the way inside him. I pull him upright so he's leaning back against me and I wrap my arms around him. "You feel perfect," I tell him. "Hot and tight and everything I want."

\---

I might sound like a total sap but for a moment I wish his words were real and not just a line for the enjoyment of our observer. Joe's arms feel darn near perfect around me and his cock could spend the rest of eternity where it is if it was for me. I lean back and rest my head against his shoulder, running one hand from the base of my cock over my flat tummy and to one of my nipple rings, starting to play with the smooth metal which makes my muscles contract around Joe's hard cock. "You feel more than perfect, stud; I should have asked you for this a long time ago." Which again, is not a totally a made up line. I turn my head to nibble on the earlobe brushing my cheek and I can't resist to whisper hoarsely. "Please, I want to see you coming…"

\---

I groan and turn to claim his lips in another kiss. "Come for me first and then you can have whatever you want." I push him back down onto all fours and start taking him, slowly at first but soon getting faster, thrusting deeper and harder. I reach around and stroke his cock. I want him to fall apart around me and then I'm going to flip him over and take him again until I can't hold back any longer. I need to make this good; I need to mark him as mine so that no one ever erases me from his memory.

\---

It feels like I'm going to either fall apart or combust from the inside at any moment. The friction of Joe's cock inside me, the way it presses against my prostate every few strokes and the burning spots on my hips where he is digging his fingers in so tightly it feels like they are the only thing holding me together. I wish I could make this last forever but even I can't hold back after so much stimulation. One last hard thrust against the sweet spot deep inside my ass makes me scream at the top of my lungs and with one more thrust of my own inside Joe's tight fist I come as hard as I ever have, shooting ropes of milky come all over his hand and the bed under us.

\---

I have to fight not to come there and then. Lucas is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life. I growl and pull out, rolling him over and thrusting straight back in again. I kiss him deeply before starting a hard, pounding rhythm inside him. I force myself not to speak the words that are in my head as I take him, 'mine, mine, mine'. I tug sharply at his nipple ring with one hand and he goes wild beneath me.

\---

I black out for a few moments and when I come back to myself Joe is driving himself deeper and deeper inside my ass and torturing me with white hot bolts of pleasure every time he touches my nipple rings. He looks gorgeous, so close to actually losing control and I can't help myself from speaking hoarsely. "Come on Joe; fuck me harder, I want to be able to taste you when you come inside me, stud. Make me scream again."

\---

I stare into his eyes and see how much he is enjoying this. The way he looks combines with his words and I can't hold back any longer. I bury myself to the hilt inside his hot, tight body and scream my release. I hold myself together long enough not to collapse totally on top of him but that's all I can manage. I lie there, panting for breath, pressing kisses to each piece of hot, sweaty skin I can reach. I can't remember the last time I enjoyed myself this much on a job or in private for that matter. God I hope he meant it when he said he wanted more.

\---

I just lie there and enjoy every kiss and every slight movement of the softening cock inside me, wishing that it was not all over just yet; all of a sudden I'm afraid all the talk of more was just a way to get me hot and bothered for the show. The way he strokes me so gently, nearly petting me like something precious chases my doubts away though, so that I don't even whimper too loudly at the loss when he pulls back with one last kiss and wraps a robe around his shoulders to deal with the client. I relax on the bed, feeling completely boneless and satisfied like I had not in as long as I could remember.

\---

I get rid of the client as politely but rapidly as I can before turning back to see Lucas stretched out on the bed, like some kind of cat. Somehow the fact that he's sweaty and covered in come only makes him sexier to me. He's so relaxed he looks like he might fall asleep, which won't do at all. We need a shower and then I want the repeat performance he promised me. I hope he meant it, I don't know how I'm going to be able to work alongside him if he didn't. I crouch down next to the bed and push his damp hair out of his eyes. "Hey," I say softly. "We need a shower Lucas. Are you going to join me?"

\---

I stretch and smile at him lazily, rubbing my cheek against his hand like a large cat. "A shower sounds really good," I say as I look down at myself before grinning back. "It appears I made quite a mess of myself." I get up and follow him into the large marble bathroom, resting against the cool tiles as I watch him adjust the temperature of the water. "You know you are absolutely gorgeous?" I tell him hoarsely, my voice still a little rough after all the screaming he made me do.

\---

I blush faintly and smile at him. "Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Lucas is the only person I know who can make me blush. I mean, I know I look good, you can't have any illusions about yourself in this business, but it's nice to hear it from Lucas. Very nice.

\---

I grin back at him. "Who? You mean little old me?" I've never see Joe blush before and I have to admit it's a sight I would not mind seeing more often. I watch him intently, admiring all the beautiful expanse of skin as he adjusts the water temperature and then steps under the stream. I can feel my mouth water at the sight and I follow him in without hesitation.

\---

I pull him close and kiss him gently before reaching for the soap. Gently I start to lather him up while nibbling on his neck. I figure as long as I can keep him slightly off balance and aroused he won't stop to think about whether he really wants this. I know I suck at real relationships, but the sex bit I can do. I just have to keep Lucas focused on that so that he won't realize how bad I am at the rest of it.

\---

I shiver under the touch and let my eyes drop closed for a moment. It's not often we get to be the ones at the centre of the attention when it comes to sex and it really does feel good not to have to focus solely on my partner. When I open my eyes again it dawns on me that we are still in one of the richly decorated bathrooms of the part of the ranch aimed at the clients and all I want to do is to take Joe back to my own room, with its comforts and warmth and spend the rest of the night exploring each other's bodies. My decision nearly instantly made, I move away from his touch to tell him just that. "Joe, slow down a moment…"

\---

I open my eyes as he pulls away from me and my heart sinks. I force a smile and hand him the soap, hurriedly washing myself, trying not to touch him too much. Touching him, knowing it's probably the last time, would hurt too much. As soon as I'm done I step out of the shower and grab a towel, heading back into the bedroom. I need to get dressed and get the hell out of here before I ruin our working relationship the way I seem to have managed to fuck up our potential romantic relationship.

\---

Joe doesn't even give me the chance to talk, he just quickly washes up and he is out of the shower before I recover from the abrupt change of pace. I have the distinct feeling that this is really not a good thing so I hurry up and just get rid of the worst of the sweat and semen before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist. By the time I get back in to the bedroom Joe is already dressed again, his shoes in his hand and is about to leave the room. I have no idea what I did wrong to make him run away as fast as humanly possible but I'll be damned if I give up that easily. "Joe, wait!"

\---

I turn and look at him when he calls my name. He's wearing nothing but a towel and I can't help but let my eyes roam over his body. I sigh tiredly. First he wants me to stop; now he wants to talk? I can't deal with this right now. If he starts spouting reasons why this is a bad idea I'll lose it and say something I'll regret. I rub one hand over my face. This is why I don't normally get involved with my 'studs', too much hassle, but damn I really thought this was worth the risk, would have been too if I could have had even one night with the kid. "What do you want, Lucas?"

\---

He sounds so cold and distant that for a moment I contemplate the idea of just letting whatever happened between us tonight go. His brain probably caught up with his dick and realized how complicated it could get. I swear I am really about to grab my clothes and go back to my room but I've never been one to listen to reason. I like him, a lot, and if he wants to push me away then he has to do a better job at it. I walk closer to him muttering a soft curse and hoping my stunt won't get me thrown out of the ranch. Before he can say anything I grab the front of his t-shirt and pull him close for a hungry, tongue tangling kiss.

\---

I groan and can't stop myself returning the kiss. He tastes so good, but five minutes ago he was telling me to stop. I pull back, not quite letting go of him. "Lucas..." I sigh. "What are you playing at? I have no clue what the hell you want from me. Tonight was great, but it was a job. The job's over now, it's just the two of us. What do you want?"

\---

I figure that if he throws the ball in my field he isn't too contrary to our toe curling kiss or anything else stemming from it. I pull him closer, further encouraged when I don't feel any resistance and he comes willingly. "I want you. I was about to say the same thing earlier in the shower. I want to go back to my room, with you, and spend the rest of tonight and for as long as we both feel like exploring and enjoying each other. I like you Joe," I speak a little softer, caressing his cheek. "You are gorgeous, sexy and funny. Come home with me?" I conclude with a cheeky little smile and my best puppy eyes look. As usual my thoughts have made a beeline for my mouth, not really giving me a chance to consider what I'm saying before it's too late, but I can't say I regret a single word.

\---

I close my eyes briefly and thank God that I didn't get out of the room before he caught me. Opening them I look down into his eager, hopeful look and melt. I wrap my arms around him and pull him as close as I can. "I'm sorry. I misunderstood earlier." I kiss him gently. "Yes, I'll come home with you, for as many nights as you want, kid."

\---

I smile happily and lean closer for a longer, deeper kiss. By the time I pull back we are both breathing harder and the slightly dazed look on Joe's face only makes me smile wider. "Good, because if I remember correctly someone promised anything I wanted if I put on a good show and if what we gave wasn't a good show… then the guy really needs a pair of glasses and maybe a sex change while he's at it," I say with a wicked little grin.

\---

I laugh hoarsely. "You did put on a good show, kid, and I meant it - I'm all yours." I drag him out of the room, towards the stairs and the private area of the house. I purr into his ear, "I'm looking forward to it."

\---

I had forgotten to add his voice to the list of things that make me want to drag him off and lock the two of us up in my room for the next few weeks. The deep purr sends shivers down my spine and I can't wait to have him completely at my mercy. When we finally get back to my room I push the door closed, press him against the hard surface and drop the towel that is by now hanging onto my hips by sheer stubbornness. With a soft moan I rub my hard cock against the smooth material of his worn jeans, pressing against its equally hard counterpart on the other side of the supple cloth.

\---

I groan when he rubs up against me like a cat in heat. "Something you want Lucas?" I slide my hands down to squeeze his ass again, running one finger along the valley and over his recently stretched hole.

\---

I push back with a moan and grin wickedly, as much as I am looking forward to feeling him inside me again, this time without a show to put on for someone else's pleasure, I want him now, I want to make him scream and love every moment as I take his tight ass. I squeeze my cheeks tightly around the exploring finger while I nibble on his throat and the closest temptingly full earlobe. "I have what I want right in my arms."

\---

I squeeze his ass again and try and suppress the sappy smile I can feel trying to burst free. I run one hand back up over his back. "So do I, Lucas, so do I." I pull him into another long kiss. "Help me out of these clothes and you can explore all you want, as long as I get to explore you too."

\---

I pull his t-shirt off as we walk back towards my bed, my hands caressing the wonderfully smooth expanse of skin. I can hardly believe he's all mine to touch and explore, at least for the moment. "I don't think I could say no to anything you ask, Joe."

\---

I groan and kiss him again. "You shouldn't say things like that, Lucas," I tell him. "I won't be able to resist taking advantage of it." I rub against him, letting him feel how hard I am. "Take me to bed and make love to me, Lucas, but you'll need to go slow. It's been a while since I had anyone inside me."

\---

Oh God, the thought that he trusts me enough to do that is an aphrodisiac in itself. From what I know Joe is usually the one topping unless he knows the client and the guy has to be darn special. I push him down onto the bed, laughing when he bounces a couple of times and beckons me with his finger, as if I would leave him right now! I kneel on the floor between his spread legs and open his zipper, freeing the hard cock inside and grinning briefly before lapping my way up from root to tip. "Don't worry Joe; I'm going to take you so slowly I'm going to make you scream."

\---

I moan and try to get closer to that magic mouth. Running one hand gently through his hair I sigh in pleasure. "Normally I wouldn't believe that, but I know you and I know you can do anything you put your mind to." I relax and let Lucas do whatever he wants. I trust him; I think I might even love him. It's been a long time since someone wanted to take care of me in bed and I fully intend to return the favour when he's done.

\---

I can feel Joe completely relax under my touch and I take one deep breath to calm down and get back in control of my body. I want him to let go and let me take care of him, to make sure that no matter how long this thing between us lasts he'll always remember tonight. I pull the soft foreskin completely back and lick my way around the large mushroom head, flicking my tongue over the edge before moving lower, pulling off his jeans at the same time. When he is finally naked in front of me I lean closer again and nuzzle the delicate sack, carefully taking one and then the other of the soft globes in my mouth.

\---

I moan softly and keep stroking his hair. I almost wish tonight could last forever. He's so gentle and loving, almost like he's worshipping my body. The only reason I don't want this to last too long is that I want my turn to worship his beautiful body and make love to him without an audience. I stretch and arch under his touch, groaning hoarsely when he starts lavishing attention on my balls. He slowly and surely takes me right to the brink before pulling back. He's playing my body like an instrument and I know now why his clients are willing to pay so much for him. "More," I plead quietly.

\---

At the soft murmur I pull back and slide closer to him, climbing on the bed and standing on my hands and knees over his body, barely touching him. I dip closer and take his mouth in the longest, softest kiss, one hand caressing his side as I feel him tremble slightly under me. I leave his lips with regret and nibble my way along his jaw before reaching the soft earlobe. I have a thing for ears and his are perfect, delicate and round, the earlobe just full enough to give me something to suck and play with. "I need you to turn around baby."

\---

I groan and arch my neck as he nibbles on my ear. It takes a second for the words to register and then I moan again. Kissing him deeply I run my hands teasingly along his back and down to his ass again. "Then you need to move, love. I'm completely at your mercy right now," I tell him with a wicked grin.

\---

I laugh softly and pull back, watching with hungry eyes as Joe moves towards the centre of the bed and then turns around giving me an eyeful of damn near perfection. His ass looks edible and that's exactly what I'm planning to do. I slip two pillows under his hips before running my hands over the round mounds and down his legs, my touch heavier as I massage the tight muscles. Leaning closer I lick and nibble the small of his back before blowing softly over the damp skin, a wicked grin fighting its way to the surface as he shivers and I can see all the short hairs standing up in goose bumps.

\---

"Tease," I grin, pressing back against him. I smile to myself, he's so gentle and yet sexy at the same time. He's going to make me melt. This is the first time in a very long time I've shared a bed with someone I've honestly liked and wanted to see again. I've had a few clients who've become friends, but they've still been clients. I arch and stretch under his touch. "You feel real good, Lucas."

\---

His voice sounds like a purr when he's like this and as I kiss and nip my way up along his spine I wish I could hear him like this every day. I bite down gently on the back of his neck before licking the shell of his ear and whispering softly, "You taste and feel delicious, stud, and I promise you're going to feel even better before I'm done with you." I make my way down his body again, making sure to explore with my fingers first and then my tongue every single spot that makes him shiver until I come to the gentle swelling right above his ass again. I flicker my tongue at the very top of the valley before spreading his cheeks gently with my thumbs and running it from the back of his balls over the tiny opening and past it.

\---

I moan and press back eagerly again. "Get me ready for you kid. I want to feel you stretching me and filling me with that gorgeous cock of yours." I need to feel him inside me in a way I've never needed anyone. I've taken other men into my body and I've enjoyed it but I've never felt this soul deep need to feel that connection with anyone.

\---

The soft sounds he's making are driving me crazy, I don't think I've ever needed or wanted anything as badly as to be buried balls deep inside him but I promised I'm going to take it slowly and I desperately want him never to forget tonight. "There is no hurry Joe, we have all night and I intend to take full advantage of it." I return to my slow worship of his ass, licking closer and closer to the one spot where he needs me most until the tip of my tongue is pressed against his opening. One more slight push and I'm past the tight ring of muscle, my tongue exploring the burning flesh as my hands keep massaging his cheeks.

\---

I groan and drop my head onto my arms. "You're trying to drive me crazy, aren't you, kid?" I gasp and moan as his tongue slides into me. "Just remember if you turn me into mush I'll do the same to you and I have a lot more experience at teasing than you do." I press back and try to get more of that talented tongue into my ass. "The sooner you're inside me, the sooner I can concentrate on making you scream, Lucas."

\---

I have to stifle a chuckle as I pull back. "First, if you are talking this much I am obviously not doing something right. Second," I slap one cheek lightly at the words. "I raise no objections at being turned into mush when it comes my turn. And third, right now it's all about you, you'll get your chance to make me scream later." With that I pull back completely and reach under my pillow for the lube I know to be there. I coat two fingers in the clear jelly before moving back between Joe's legs and teasing the hot skin around his entrance with a maddeningly light touch.

\---

I groan again. "OK, OK, whatever you want, Lucas. I'm all yours." I stop trying to get him to hurry up and just relax and let him play. I spread my legs further and arch towards the touch. He's a damn tease but I'm enjoying every moment of it. I guess I'm out of practice at being the focus of someone's attention. I take a deep breath and then cry out softly as he slides one finger into my body.

\---

Joe's ass feels so hot and tight around me and the soft sounds falling from his lips are so desperately sexy that I can't wait to watch him and hear him when I finally slip deep inside the burning furnace that is his body. I push my finger deeper and easily find his prostate, holding him down with my other hand when he arches into the touch and cries out.

\---

He's so damn good at this. I always assumed that with his youthful looks and skinny frame his clients usually topped but if they do they're missing out on a lot because he has a real talent for this. I can't help but try and impale myself further on his finger.

\---

I can feel him starting to lose control and I know I won't be able to hold him down so I speed up my preparations. Carefully, I pull out before adding more lube and pushing a second finger in slowly. I can feel Joe's muscles tensing up so I stop immediately and lean closer, whispering into his ear and trying to distract him from the intrusion. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now? Moaning, your skin all flushed and your body practically begging for more?"

\---

I groan at his words and relax again. I might not be used to this but I want it, want him, so badly I can taste it. His words send a bolt of pure desire through me and I push back hungrily. "You feel good, Lucas, but I want more than your fingers. I want to feel your cock stretching me, filling me, making me wild."

\---

"I'm not going to hurt you precious, but I promise you'll love every single moment." I don't have any particular preference when it comes to topping or bottoming; it depends on the clients and their mood, and with Joe it's the same. I loved every single second of it when he was pounding into me and I'm loving just as much the slow preparation before I will finally be able to feel him wrapped tightly around me. I rub over his prostate again, circling around the small nub with my fingertips and drinking in every sound coming from the gorgeous man under me. I'm about to open my mouth when my brain actually registers what I was about to say and for once snap it shut just in time. Somehow I don't think Joe would appreciate me coming to the realization that I not only lust after him… but I love him too.

\---

Precious? I almost start purring at that, it sounds so sweet and loving. I can't help squirming and writhing in pleasure under his talented hands. He's driving me insane. "Please, love, I promise you won't hurt me. I need you inside me now." I know I'm begging, something I never do (well unless a client wants me to but then it's only an act), but I can't stop the soft words, pleas for more which keep falling from my lips. If I don't get some kind of control back soon he's going to make me come before he's even inside me.

\---

Oh God, I know I said I'd make him beg but I never thought he'd actually do it, and for sure I never realized how incredibly hot he would sound. Leaning forward I snake one arm under him and pull him back on his hands and knees. I capture an earlobe between my teeth, tugging gently, while at the same time scraping hard over his prostate. "Come for me love, I want to hear you scream, then I'll take you and make it so good, I promise."

\---

That's so good. I thrust back hard and with one more broken "Please!" I come hard, screaming his name. I'm panting heavily, gasping for breath, and his arm around me is the only thing keeping me from collapsing. I relax and trust Lucas to hold me.

\---

I manage not to come by sheer miracle, holding tightly to Joe's nearly limp body until my own has calmed down enough to avoid spoiling my plans. I let him rest against the pillows gently, at the same time dropping soft kisses over every inch of flushed sweaty skin I can reach, squeezing down tightly on the little voice inside of me who wants to whisper against that same skin that I love him. I roll Joe's still boneless body onto his back, his legs falling wide open for me with no resistance and I can finally take in every detail. I promise myself that I'm going to make him come again, no matter what it takes. Using some extra lube I slip back inside two fingers before carefully adding a third and stroking the sweet spot inside him once more.

\---

When I'm awake enough to concentrate on what he's doing I'm on my back and he's working on driving me wild again. I reach out and pull him down for a long slow kiss. I run my hands over his back and pull my knees up to my chest. "I want you inside me," I tell him. "No more teasing, Lucas. Inside me now." I look at him through my spread legs and take in the beautiful sight. He's flushed and panting for breath and without doubt the sexiest sight I have ever seen.

\---

I can't hold back a moan at the long sensuous kiss, Joe's mouth should be classified as a lethal weapon and I don't think I can hold back much longer. He looks so impossibly hot spread open for me and I have to have him now. "No more teasing, I promise." I push his sweaty hair gently off his forehead, my fingers remaining tangled in the soft strands as I lean closer for a brief kiss before pulling back completely and using the lube to coat my achingly hard cock. As I press close to him, the tip of my shaft pushing against his opening, I nibble on his neck again; trying to keep bottled up tight the words that are screaming to come out. With one tiny thrust I breach the ring of muscle, my breath instantly taken away by the maddening pressure. "Oh God Joe, you are so fucking tight."

\---

I moan loudly when he finally slides into me. It burns and feels wonderful all at the same time. I'm shaking and I hook one leg around Lucas' waist, losing myself in another long kiss. "It's been a long time since I let anyone do this," I gasp. "You feel good, but big, very big." I squeeze my muscles around him and then try to relax and let him in further. I arch up and take a little more of him inside. It feels so good, *he* feels good. I really hope I don't screw this up too soon. I want to spend a lot of time like this or buried inside him or anything else we feel like. "Come on," I gasp. "Do it, I want to feel you taking me, Lucas love."

\---

I groan and dig my fingers deep into his hips as I feel the incredibly tight grip squeezing even more around me, my hand moving backward to gently caress the stretch skin around my cock. The touch makes me shiver and I nearly miss what he calls me, when it registers though, my heart starts beating even faster than it already is and for a moment I let myself believe it's more than just sex. I know it's stupid, I should know much better after being in this business for several years. But believing feels good, nearly as good as the way Joe feels around me, like I could spend the rest of forever not going anywhere else. "As you wish, baby," I whisper softly before slowly pushing the rest of the way inside him.

\---

I moan when he slides even deeper and the 'baby' he adds makes me melt even more. I wish I knew if he meant it or not. I wrap my arms around him and settle for trying to make him as hot as he makes me. Every stroke makes me burn hotter and hotter and it doesn't take him long before he's found my prostate and is targeting it with every stroke. I can't help but moan and cry out whenever he does and push back eagerly for more. His strokes get harder and faster as he gets closer and I try to hold back. I want to see him as he comes inside me, but it's getting more and more difficult not just to give in to the sensation and come.

\---

I never felt anything like this before; sure I had plenty of men and women, but this… the depth of the connection, the way I just seem to know where and how to touch him to make Joe moan and cry out for more… I've never had it before and I don't think I could give it up if I had to now that I know how it can actually be. It goes both ways too, the hold of his body is making me lose any shred of control I had left and I finally start taking him harder and harder. At the last moment I wrap my fingers around his hard shaft and squeeze him tightly while hitting his prostate again.

\---

When he takes my cock in his hand I can't hold back any longer. I scream his name and squeeze him tight as I come for a second time. God he's good, I mean I know he does this for a living but he's like nothing and no one I ever felt before. He cries out and collapses into my arms as he comes and I hold him even closer, stroking his back. He fits perfectly into my arms and I kiss his forehead gently. I wonder if I can stay the night or if he'll want me to get up and leave as soon as we've recovered. I keep stroking his back hoping he won't toss me out now that we're done

\---

He looked simply perfect the moment he came and I don't care what I have to do to be able to see that and anything else to do with him as often as possible. I mean… as soon as I can pour my brain back into my skull, because right now all I can do is lie bonelessly where I am and let Joe do whatever he is doing with those magical fingers of his. I swear if I was a cat I would be purring out loud right now. Since I'm not, I have to content myself with rubbing my cheek against his chest and shoulder and snuggle as close as humanly possible.

\---

I can't help but smile when he cuddles close and rubs himself sensuously against me. I hold him tight and find myself drifting off to sleep. I hope he doesn't mind. I'm far too comfortable to want to move and I really like being this close to him. I know it won't last. With our jobs being what they are something will split us up, I have no doubt, and besides I always screw up relationships but for now I can pretend that he might be willing to put up with me for more than the occasional night of bone melting sex.

\---

I can feel it when Joe finally relaxes and falls asleep, I drop a single kiss over his heart before gently pulling back, my soft cock slipping free of his body without causing any pain. Slowly I make my way to the bathroom to clean up and I bring a warm wet towel to clean the worst off of Joe who barely stirs as I work. Once I'm done I toss the towel in the general direction of the bathroom before quietly slipping back into bed and curling up on my side. I watch Joe's sleeping face intently, he looks so relaxed now and even more gorgeous than usual. I'm such a stupid idiot for letting myself feel what I do for him, I wonder when it happened, it felt like everything snapped into place all at once. Very softly I run one finger over his cheek and down his neck before lazily drawing random patters over the soft skin, enjoying how smooth it feels under my fingertip. When I'm sure he's deeply asleep I whisper so softly I can barely hear it myself, "I love you Joe." Before letting my eyes fall shut and my body drift into a deep restful slumber.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

I spent the day with one of my clients, rubbing his ex's nose in exactly what he let go before going back to his place and helping him forget all about that asshole. We spent the day at a museum and it seemed like just the kind of thing my Lucas would be interested in. It was an exhibition about the history of writing and was really fascinating. My date knew an awful lot about it so he could tell me what everything was. I'm thinking of asking Lucas if he wants to go and see it with me but I'm nervous because we've never actually been on a date and I don't know if he would be interested. I practically bounce up the stairs to his rooms, eager to share my day with him. He grins when he sees me and lets me in. I kiss him and then start talking about the exhibit and how much fun it was, I'm not going to ask him out straight off in case he says no but at least I can see if he's interested in the exhibit.

\---

Today was my day off and I spent it like a boring, old man. Nearly ten hours of TV is really not good for your brain. Especially since I'm going to have to watch every single episode I played on my DVR today again since I couldn't keep my attention on them to save my life. It's been nearly a month since Joe and I have entered into what I loosely call a relationship; we have never actually been out together or spent any time outside either mine or Joe's rooms. So today I decided to celebrate and spend the day sulking and thinking about exactly what Joe is doing… with his clients… every day. I'm a total idiot. I promised myself I would not get jealous. I understand our jobs and most times I can keep it all bottled up and simply enjoy our time together, but today I just had to let go. Unfortunately it had to be the same day Joe comes back all excited about his 'date' and starts describing it to me in bloody detail. He's even going on about some exhibit or another and all I can think of is the image of him fucking the client into the mattress, which only makes my jealousy get worse and worse until I can't keep my mouth shut anymore. "I get it, I get it Joe. You had one grand time. You had the time of your life, wonderful!" God, I'm such an idiot.

\---

I stop mid-sentence and just stare at him. Well, that went well. "Baby?" I ask, worriedly. "What's wrong? Did something happen while I was out?" I don't understand. We were doing so well. I didn't think I'd managed to piss him off and I was even about to risk asking him out on a date; see if our relationship went any further than hot sex. Guess that's not going to happen now. I slowly move closer so I can reach out and touch him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." I don't know what I did, I need to know or I can't fix it.

\---

I'm such an asshole. I can't believe I'm making him feel guilty for something that's entirely not his fault. With a slump in my shoulders I answer softly, "It's not you Joe, it's me. I'm a stupid selfish asshole. I've been sitting here all day and I've been thinking about everything you do when we're not together and then I've been feeling guilty for doing that because I'm a professional and I can do this.. This, whatever what we are doing is. I can deal with the fact that you go off nearly every day and have sex with other people. Other people who are not me. And you know why I can deal with it? Because I do the same, I have sex with other people and all I can think about when I do is you." And that went so much better. I'm such an idiot and I'm going to repeat that until the little voice in the back in my head shuts up.

\---

"Oh Lucas," I sigh, pulling him close. "This is why I don't usually get involved with other professionals. It's hard. But you have to tell me when you're hurting so I can at least try and fix it." I stroke his hair and hold him tight. "I don't know what you want me to do; you knew what I did for a living when we started this. It's not like I'm ecstatic about you sleeping with other people, but I can deal with it because I know you choose to come back to me. How can I fix this sweetheart?" Damn it, all I'm doing is hurting him and I never wanted to do that.

\---

I can't help but curl up in his arms and bury my face in his neck. I feel horribly for making him feel even a little twinge of guilt over something that is entirely my fault. "It's nothing, I swear. I knew what I was getting myself into and it's so not your fault that I can't keep it separated from the rest." God, even after a day out he still smells wonderful, I think as I bury myself deeper in his arms.

\---

I take a deep breath and an even bigger risk bearing in mind I don't know if Lucas wants anything more than a few weeks of hot sex from me. Softly I say, "Do you want me to quit? Would that make you happy?"

\---

The words are out of my mouth before I can even think. "No! Don't please." I look down embarrassed at my outburst. I take a deep breath and try to explain it a little better. "No, it wouldn't make me feel any better, I really love the time we spend together no matter when or what we are doing and I… I don't want to let them go."

\---

I hug him again. "My job is hurting you, if I can only have you or the job I choose you. I don't want to hurt you like this." God I sound sappy and I'm going to feel damn stupid if he doesn't really care about me but if he didn't, would he be upset about what I do?

\---

I stare at him in amazement. "You would honestly stop working at the ranch? For me?" He cannot mean that, because if he does it might mean that maybe he cares about me just as much as I do about him.

\---

I shrug, trying not to make it seem like a big deal. "I can afford to stop, I just never found a good reason to do so. I like working. But I don't like hurting you and if you can't deal with what I do, what we do then I don't see that I have a choice. It's either give up my job or give you up."

\---

"I love you Joe," I blurt before freezing. Once more my mouth has betrayed me. I can feel the blush creeping up from my neck all the way up to my ears and the root of my hair. "I mean… I… I do, but I don't mean that you should stop working at the ranch because of it, or that you even have to say anything back." God, it must be the night I officially make a fool of myself.

\---

I can't believe he said that. I can feel a grin spreading across my face. I can't help but pull him in for a kiss. "I'm not offering to quit because you love me, I'm offering to quit because I love you," I tell him softly. "You're hurting because of me and I need to try and fix that. If you don't think you can deal with what I do then I'll walk away from it right now, you're more important to me."

\---

I can feel my heart speeding up when I hear his words and I pull him closer for a deeper, longer kiss. "You don't need to fix anything Joe, I can deal with it, I swear. I just needed to put things back in perspective and believe me this just did, love." I push a longer strand of hair behind his ear and lean closer to kiss him again. "I love you and I knew from the beginning that this would not be easy but the one thing I didn't expect it was for this… this thing between us to grow so quickly. But it did and I'll deal with it and with whatever territoriality that comes with it."

\---

I smile at him. He's so brave and stubborn, my love. "Are you sure, love? I promise, you only need to say the word and I'll retire. I don't like thinking of you with anyone else either - but I know you choose to come home to me. And now you say you love me too? You belong to me, I belong to you. What we do with the rest of our lives, who we share our bodies with isn't important, it can't change the fact we belong together."

\---

I nod and smile back, not sure I can trust my words right now. He is right of course, what we do it's just our profession, what really matters is that at the end of the day my arms are going to be the ones wrapped around him and my lips are going to be the ones whispering into his ears when no one else is around. "Yes, I'm sure Joe. And I promise that if things are ever to change and I can't deal with it anymore I'll tell you."

\---

I kiss him again and stroke his face. "Come to bed with me, love? Let me show you how much I love you, reclaim me, love." I pull him tight against me and show him how much I want him, what affect just being in the same room as him has on my body. "Just promise you'll talk to me when you're upset in the future, instead of bottling it all up. I can't promise to fix everything but at least I can hold you or screw your brains out till you stop worrying."

\---

I laugh softly and lean into his touch. "It most definitely sounds like a plan," I whisper as I kiss him softly again. I pull him close and lay back, sighing at the feel of his body pressed against mine. "Why don't we get you out of these clothes then? And once I'm done I need to feel you inside me, making me yours all over again."

\---

I smile and kiss him again. "I promise I'll never say no to that, love." I stand up and look down at him spread out on his bed like a feast waiting to be devoured and grin happily. He's all mine, maybe, just maybe, we can make this work after all.


End file.
